Harry Potter and Gryffindor's Vengeance
by The First Year
Summary: This is it. Either destroy Voldemort or die trying. Who is RAB? RW HG
1. Chapter 1

**I am about to evoke the power of the disclaimer. This will only be done once, so pay attention. _Anything ever seen here that is from the HP books was created by JK Rowling. _(Duh)**

It has been forseen.

It is written in hard stone.

The Prophesy has been made.

The Mentor has fallen. He will return in unknown shape.

The Chosen One stands alone.

And now it is time for his army to join him.

Four of the Dark Lord's Horcrux remain.

And the Mentor's Spirit lies within the heart of the Chosen One.

The Final Battle must come. And One will remain.

Harry Potter woke with a start. The dreams that plagued him were coming again. He slipped on his glasses and crept downstairs. He did not wish to wake anyone, as the mood around the house was very tense of late. He simply needed a drink of water to clear his head. His head was throbbing, but for the first time in his life, it had nothing to do with his scar. The peculiar lightning-shaped scar that marked him as the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived. The one who could defeat Voldemort. Harry's dreams were not occupied, surprisingly, by the dark lord. Nor were they the horrifying images of Dumbledore's death at the hands of the traitorous Snape. Harry even made a journal to track the dreams.

"Dumbledore bathed in blinding white light. Then slowly, he transforms into a boy of 16? 17? Boy has blond hair and is tall. Says something I can't understand, and then the light becomes too bright to see anything, and then I wake up."

Harry went for another glass of water, downing it in a flash, feeling like he was burning up. "Harry?" A small and uncertain voice floated from the stairs.

"I'm fine Ginny. Go back to bed."

Staying at the Burrow had been torture for Harry, and even though he knew he would never forgive himself for missing Bill and Fleur's wedding, he never counted on Ginny trying to break his resolutions. Harry didn't count on having her face crop up in his mind every second of the day, to be with her from sunrise till sundown in busy preparation for the big day. He didn't count on being so hopelessly in love with Ginny Weasley. What also made his path so hard was the fact that Ron and Hermione, who, despite their constant bickering, were the foundation of Harry's strength, would also be left behind when he embarked on his last adventure.

"Harry, you can talk to me. Harry..." Harry had already started for his room with Ron upstairs ,but Ginny grabbed his arm. "You can't keep running away from this, Harry. Sooner or later you're going to have to realize that you can't shake me off." Harry did just that, hating himself for it, but continued up the stairs.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, tears welling up in her eyes, "You don't have to go it alone." Harry sighed, and turned around, eyes to the floor, (he couldn't bear to look into her eyes,) and said "Yeah Gin, yeah I do." With that, Ginny bit her lip and passed him up the stairs, and Harry had never felt more cold or miserable.

When he got to Fred and George's room, Harry sat on the bed, feeling and awful sensation of numbness. He waited for the day to come, so he could purge his mind of the painful fact Dumbledore was gone, he couldn't be with Ginny, and that he had the seemingly impossible task of destroying Voldemort and his four Horcrux.

The Dursleys had been quite overjoyed to hear that he would be burdening their home for just one last time, a joy that was bolstered when Harry informed them that he was leaving early to be around for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Oh Vernon!" Aunt Petunia had cried loudly, "What do you want to do with that room once the boy's gone?" Vernon considered for a moment, and then shot a nasty look at Harry.

"I expect that the room is unsafe by now, who knows what sort of things that boy cooked up in there?"

Now Harry was spending his last summer at the Weasleys, secretly sorrowful at the fact that this could very well be his last time surrounded by the people he loved. During a break after de-gnoming the garden after what had seemed the thousandth time, he vented to a grime covered Ron.

"I know everyone's going to think I'm crazy for deciding not to go back to Hogwarts, but they didn't hear what Dumbledore told me!"

"Well, you don't really tell anyone anything about it mate. Look, I already think you're mental about all this. Why can't you tell me and Hermione what you're planning?"

"Cause you'd try and stop me. Anyways, don't you two have more important things to worry about? Harry smirked at Ron's sheepish expression. "Have you two found a way to snog without getting caught by Fred and George?"

"Shut up, you."

"Then you can shut it about my _mysterious_agenda." Said Harry sarcastically.

Harry had repeatedly caught the two groping each other in various rooms around the house, (most recently in the broom shed,) and to Harry's surprise, instead of feeling shut out by the other two, he only became slightly amused when he saw the two of them. The truth is that years of passionate arguments and perpetual bickering had finally culminated into a very involved romance, and Harry was neither shocked or unprepared.

The two friends trudged up towards the Burrow, Ron steering the conversation away from him and Hermione. Harry was painfully aware of his dirt covered state as Ginny passed them on their way inside, staring determinedly at the floor. Ron surveyed the two of them with some dismay, and opened his mouth, ready to offer his opinion that the two should just work out their problem, but became silent at Harry's face. Harry thought it a bit rich that Ron, never known for his competence when it came to maintaining his relationships, was suddenly giving him tips for his love life. He also was surprised to see Ron determined to get them back together, considering that he had spent most of his time 'protecting' his baby sister. _Wait. He probably thinks that I won't leave if I'm with Ginny, _Thought Harry. _Well, that's why I ended it in the first place Ron. Sorry to disappoint you._

Harry jumped in the shower, eager to rid himself of the dirt that was coating his body. Despite the fact that he had broken up with Ginny, he was still determined to look his best when he was in her presence. Deep in the folds of his mind lived a dream where he could come back to her after he had somehow defeated the most evil wizard the world had known. He hadn't worked out just how to do that part yet. But even more important, the burning desire that boiled deep in Harry's chest, the face that had occupied several sleepless nights since leaving Hogwarts, was that of Severus Snape. In Harry's mind, Snape's face was frozen in a sneer, taunting him for his inability to save Dumbledore. _I was right about him ever since I knew him... Why did Dumbledore trust him?_

Harry stepped out of the shower, still pondering these troubling thoughts, when the bathroom door opened to reveal Ginny. "Aggh, sorry Harry!" Screamed Ginny as she slammed the door. For a second, Harry almost imagined that Ginny paused to stare at his body. Then, looking at his skinny pale body in the mirror, Harry doubted it. _But at least I've got some muscle definition._ Harry spent several minutes surveying his body from different angles, when he heard a knock on the door. Hermione's voice could be heard behind the door. "Harry, when you're done posing, we're having dinner." Scowling, Harry made for Fred and Georges room when he was certain that no one was in the hall. He quickly slipped into some jeans and a red t-shirt, and hurried down the stairs.

"Hermione, I was not posing, I was..." but exactly Harry was doing would go unexplained, because he stood in surprised silence. Before him where all of his closets friends, festive and waiting for him. "Surprise!"

Harry was stunned. He was sure that everyone, so busy with Bill and Fleur's wedding, they, like him, had forgotten about his birthday. He was touched that they had remembered. He was also surprised to see a table and parts of the floor covered in gifts. Lupin, reading the expression on Harry's face, said "Somehow, the _Prophet_ got hold of your birthday, so you have many presents from your fan base."

"Don't worry," He added, " We had them checked out for any sort of Dark magic, but it seems that there wasn't a single Death Eater who wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Harry laughed like he thought he never would after losing Dumbledore. He began to catch up with the people who came while receiving presents thrust at him by Ron and Hermione. Harry had never received so many presents from people he didn't know. Doris Gladbury, of Little Trollton, sent Harry a gold-cast Sneak-o-Scope, and Hector Troyson of London sent him a check for 5000 galleons, urging him to use it in his quest to rid the world of Voldemort. Harry sat there, numb, growing more overwhelmed as the gifts became more extravagant. Vicktor Krum sent him the Snitch he caught at the Quidittch World Cup, but Harry expected that Krum wasn't too attached to it, seeing as he had lost the match anyways. His note also asked to give his regards to Hermione.

"Harry," said Fred, "Check out ours." Harry opened up a lavishly wrapped set of boxes. The first box revealed a set of reflective sunglasses that looked both expensive and hip.

"Put them on."

"They aren't X-ray or anything, are they?"

"Only if you want them to be."

Harry put them on, and it was clear that these shades were enchanted. Over everyone's head floated the word Friend, and Harry could only assume that if anyone here was a threat, they would bear the words Foe.

"It does Friend/Foe, See-Through, (don't get any ideas,) Illumination, and it can detect where magic has been used. We designed it ourselves." added Fred proudly.

Harry thanked them profusely, and moved onto the remaining two boxes. They revealed a very handsome black Dragon skin jacket that adjusted to it'd environment, meaning that it was cooler to wear the jacket in the middle of the summer than not. The other box revealed a stack of shares of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Despite Harry's strongest protestations and Ron's indignation, the Twins would not take the gift back.

Ron got Harry a new set of red and gold Seeker gloves. Hermione got Harry a book called _Easy to Learn Combat Spells. _Tonks got Harry tickets to see the Weird Sisters in concert, and Fleur Delacour had glasses made for him by her cousin, who apparently was a famous wizarding wear designer in France. She also felt the need to buy him a potion that could apparently tame his hair, and she suggested (commanded,) that he use some for the wedding. Ginny gave him a set of removable tattoos, which included, to Harry's wistful amusement, a Hungarian Horntail. Finally, there was but one gift left. IT was a very shabby bag, small, and with no return address.

Harry, intrigued, dipped his hand into the bag, and with a gasp, pulled out the stolen Pendant Horcrux. Hermione and Ron, recognizing it for what it was, became unnerved. Harry reached into the bag again, and found a small note.

_**Happy Birthday Harry.**_

_**I'm sure you will appreciate my gift.**_

_**My apologies for beating you to this.**_

_**I would look into the Island of Bannat for the next Horcrux.**_

_**I hope that we may meet soon.**_

_**Sincerely, R.A.B** _


	2. A Wedding Celebration

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, they are really exciting and I will try hard to update as fast as I can. I'm listening to the advice being sent, and the dialog will be more developed. Please tell everyone you can about my fic, this is my first real effort at a great story. So a few questions.

Serious relationships including M rated scenes for Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione?

Reveal R.A.B sooner or earlier?

Heavy Action or Heavy Romance?

And most importantly, are we going back to Hogwarts?

Chapter 2- A Wedding Celebration

Harry stared transfixed at the glittering snake, until Lupin spoke.

"What's that? That wasn't in the pile, was it Tonks? Wait, Harry, don't it could be-"

But Harry had thrown the Horcrux to the floor and slammed his right heel down on it as hard as he could, crushing the tiny pendant. There was nothing, no explosion, no apparent reaction to it's destruction. Harry wondered if it really was a Horcru, but he had no doubts when he saw the shards dissolve and scour as though blown be a heavy wind.

Lupin was the first to speak. "Harry, what was that thing?"

"No idea," Harry lied, "but it didn't seem to be dangerous. So what's for dinner?" Asked Harry, completely changing the topic.

"Erm, it's Bill and Fleur's rehearsal dinner tonight, love." said a flustered Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, okay, in that case, could Ron, Hermione and I go out back to... play some Quidditch?" Mrs. Weasley eyed him suspiciously, and then consented.

Harry rushed outside with Ron and Hermione in his wake. When he was certain he was out of the house's earshot, he turned towards his two friends. Ron swallowed, then asked, "Harry was that a- a-"

"Horcrux."

"And someone sent it to you?"

"Not just anyone." Harry explained as he thrust the letter to Hermione.

"R.A.B... Who is _R.A.B_?"

"A friend, by the looks of it." Said Harry.

"Right, just 'cause some bloke you don't know sends you something of Lord Voldemort's he's suddenly okay! How do you even know that was a real Horcrux?"

"Ron, I could feel it. Trust me on this one."

Hermione seemed to be completely disinterested in whether R.A.B was on their side or not. She was staring at the message he left, murmuring under her breath. "The Island of Bannat...What? I've never heard of and Island of Bannat..." It was Harry broke her reverie.

"Well, that'll have to wait, we've got a bigger problem on our hands, don't we?"

"What" Chorused Ron and Hermione.

"How the bloody hell are we going to tame my hair tomorrow?"

R.A.B

The wedding turned out to be one of the happiest days of Harry's life. The party assembled in the Weasley's garderm, and surprisingly, there was plenty of room. Bill and his best man Charlie stood at the makeshift altar Bill's scars had healed enough to give him a very striking impression of a warrior who had seen many battles. Fleur, unsurprisingly, looked stunningly beautiful, silvery hair perfectly accented by Auntie Muriel's tiara, her snow-white gown making her look like some sort of supernatural vision. Yet Harry didn't have any eyes for her. Harry could only see the red haired bridesmaid following in her wake. Inside, a battle raged in his head.

It would put her in danger!

_She's already in danger, isn't everyone now?_

But she would get targeted!

_What, kidnapped from Hogwarts? Yeah right._

Hogwarts was infiltrated once, it could happen again.

_That was a fluke, now the security will be even tighter._

She'll want to go with you.

_...Well, I'll deal with that when it comes._

Harry was interrupted from his argument when he spotted a boy surveying the scene from a window in the Burrow. Harry recognized him at once as the boy in his dreams. Hoping he didn't disturb the wedding, or draw too much attention to himself, we edged towards the Burrow, mumbling what sounded like "Bathroom" to Ron and Hermione. When he made it inside, he was met with an empty kitchen. Then suddenly, he saw the tip of a cloak slipping through the front door. He silently bolted after it and caught up with his observer. "Stop!" commanded Harry, drawing his wand, and to Harry's surprise, the young man did, visibly dropping his wand and turning with his hands raised. Strangely enough, he was smiling.

"Greetings. Name's Ayden Winter." Said the intruder as jovially as if he were introducing himself at a party. Harry was about to ask who the hell he was, but swallowed it, realizing he had already been told his name. "Why are you here?" Was the best he could manage.

"I'm here on behalf of the Knights of the Lion. We are sworn into war against the heir of Slytherin, and as you are currently his greatest enemy, you are also our greatest ally. Here you go." Winter handed a rolled up piece of parchment to a dumbfounded Harry.

"That should take you to the Island of Bannat when you're ready. (_the what?_) Oh, and by the way, just so you don't do anything incredibly stupid, let me tell you something that I've noticed over the last couple days. If you think that you're doing you or the redhead any favors by being all stoic and noble, you're full of shit."

"What- no I can't-"

"- When you push the ones you love away from you, it's like throwing away your most powerful weapons. Voldemort will already know how you feel about people, maybe even better than you do. The safest place they can be is near you."

"you don't even-"

But whatever it was the blond youth didn't even do would go unsaid, for at that moment, the boy apparated with a ringing crack. _Shit, I hope they didn't hear that. _Harry hurried back to see the broom kissing the bride. Harry easily sneaked back to his seat as Bill and Fleur processed back down the aisle. _Who the hell was that? And what is the Order of the Lion? The kid seems okay though. He's got to be more important than he looks, though, if I'm having visions of him. But he's definitely not some sort of new Dumbledore. But I think he was right about one thing._

Harry started walking towards Ginny. While Harry had been pondering the rapid succession of events that had just occurred, the field of chairs had become a reception dance floor. Mrs. Weasley, although having been quite a micro-manager, had definitely done a great job with the whole affair. Harry passed Ron and Hermione, who (having been socially lubricated with some drinks from the font bar,) were intertwined with each other, flirting and whispering sweet nothings in between kissing. Harry could hear Hermione sighing, "Oh, I hope everything's just as wonderful when we--"

"When we what!" asked Ron, aghast.

"Oh, never mind!" snapped a surly Hermione.

Harry stopped. He had temporarily lost the ability to breathe, he was certain of it. Ginny was looking radiant, gleefully dancing with her eldest brother and looking overwhelmingly happy for him. When the song ended, Harry, still not quite sure that he was taking in appropriate amounts of oxygen, caught her eye, and began to speak.

"Erm- Ginny, I um, was wondering if you..." Ginny had a grin slowly working on her face.

".. You want to dance? And maybe... forget we uh- ever broke up?" Ginny flung herself at him, locking them in a fiery kiss. After what seemed like too long for the Weasely family to not notice them, they broke off. "What broke your steely resolve?" teased a pleased Ginny. "I got some advice from a friend."


End file.
